


Electric Euphoria

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, Roleplay post, i had fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Herman's descent into madness has now been described. What ever did happen to Herman's mentor, Mr. Stamper?





	Electric Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Made as an introductory roleplay post, and I was honestly pretty proud of it. (We're looking for members, btw, so if you like paragraph RP, join. Message me. My contacts are in my profile. ♥)

There was nothing left within this facility anymore. Léry's Memorial Institute was now an empty basin that holstered tools of fine intrigue, where chemicals dripped from IV bags and power tools were stashed beneath cold, white cabinets. Once-polished sinks were now filthy, having no longer been in the care of any janitors as they had left, fleeing with their skin still attached to their calcium sticks.   
  
Sparking heat danced off of the gore-slick floor, twisting around his knees as he sat within the remnants of his mentor's glory. Carter brought his hands up to his face, slowly running his fingers together and feeling the thick juice of life drip down his wrists.   
  
Oh, how tired he was, but no! He couldn't sleep now! No, he had to see what the bodies would do if he applied higher voltage, if they would wake and if they'd scream even after passing into the godless realm of death.   
  
Bringing a hand up, he tightened his headpiece, feeling his eyelids peel away like the flesh of a plump, ripe fruit. His lips bled from the metal digging into his mouth, but that was fine. If he didn't bleed, he wouldn't be able to handle the fighting hands of whatever was left within these lab rats.  
  
"Carter-" It sputtered blood from its mouth and he looked down, watching it roll and try to protect the innards that still remained snug behind the corset of ribs. "Don't- please, I am your friend!"  
  
Herman stood up slowly, taking in the air that was hot with the ripe flow of blood. His hands came together, and he could feel the delicious burn of electricity coursing through his very veins, the veins that pumped something more hot and black than the blood of some test tube rat. Ah, and how wonderful, that he could stare at the face of his mentor like this, unable to blink and look away for a second. It provided him with the sense of power and dominance, as he could now never miss a precious second of his experimentation.  
  
A giggle swept through his chest cavity and it only grew as he watched his subjects face grow paler and more shadowed with horror. He rubbed his hands together and then clapped them viciously, letting his palms strike like lightning through concrete. His hands lit up with blew and those wonderful sparks danced with the heat of friction and the uplift of gravity.  
  
"No, Herman-!"  
  
"You will call me," he breathed, bending down with itching, eager hands, _"Doctor."_  
  
The snow, as white as the skin of corpse, was the only witness to the murder of Mr. Stamper.


End file.
